Souvenirs à la demande
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: "Les lieux sont aussi des liens. Et ils sont notre mémoire." Publication en réponse au défi d'Aësalys.
1. Prologue

Voici une petite fanfiction que j'ai en tête depuis des mois, peut-être même un an… !

Je publie maintenant en réponse au défi de février d'Aësalys =)

Bien entendu, ici rien n'est à moi, tout à JKRowling, notre Reine. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Durant tout l'été après la Grande Bataille, professeurs, aurors, bénévoles et membres de l'Ordre se sont unis pour reconstruire le château. Les salles de cours détruites, les mobiliers brisés ou brûlés, les extérieurs ravagés, la Grande Salle qui présentait un plafond gris où la pluie menaçait de tomber à chaque seconde.

Les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulés, seules les épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC avaient été maintenues, se déroulant au ministère, permettant aux élèves de passer les matières qu'ils avaient retenues dans un endroit acceptable, leur permettant de mieux se concentrer. Au vue des événements, les correcteurs avaient été plus indulgents qu'à l'accoutumée et peu d'élèves avaient échoué. C'est alors que pour la rentrée, la plupart d'entre eux purent choisir de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient souhaité terminer leurs études à Poudlard. Pour les garçons, c'était plutôt une façon d'être tranquilles encore un an, n'avoir que leurs devoirs à faire, leurs études à terminer avant de devoir faire de grandes missions, et risquer encore leur vie en allant protéger celle des autres. Harry avait longuement hésité à faire ce choix, mais c'est Ginny, sa petite amie maintenant officielle qui le dissuada de partir en mission immédiatement après la Bataille.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire encore. C'est pourquoi, dès le lendemain de la bataille, elle avait demandé à Minerva si elle avait l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer son cursus. Cette dernière avait sourit tendrement, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione, l'une des meilleures élèves à qui elle avait eu un jour la chance d'enseigner lui poserait cette question. « J'y compte bien, Miss Granger » lui avait répondu l'ainée. Hermione se contenta d'un grand sourire en guise de réponse et retourna à l'infirmerie pour aider Poppy Pomfresh. Elle et Ginny avaient proposé leur aide à l'infirmière scolaire dès le soir de la Grande Bataille. Quelques médicomages étaient venus en renforts car beaucoup de blessés n'étaient pas transportables et ne pouvaient recevoir leurs soins à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ces médicomages apprenaient à Hermione et Ginny les soins et sorts de base, qui pouvaient parfois être longs à administrer alors qu'ils n'étaient en soi, pas très compliqués et comportaient peu de risques quand ils étaient bien réalisés.

L'équipe de médicomages resta un peu moins d'une semaine au château, le temps que tous les blessés soient transférables dans l'établissement, plus adapté. Avec tous les efforts déployés par les professionnels et volontaires, peu avaient succombé à leurs blessures.

Durant des jours, voire des semaines, des équipes de journalistes essayaient de rentrer dans l'école ou à Sainte Mangouste pour interviewer les combattants, le « Trio d'Or » ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Seule Minerva avait fait une annonce publique au lendemain de la bataille en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, assurant que pour beaucoup d'entre eux, tout allait plutôt bien, que chacun pleurait ses morts et qu'ils feraient tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que Poudlard soit de nouveau accessible pour la rentrée de septembre. Les combattants s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de répondre aux questions des journalistes quand les morts seraient enterrés et que les familles seraient dans une phase de deuil moins terrible.

Au lendemain de la Bataille, le sort de Severus Snape n'était pas certain. Harry s'était occupé de le ramener à l'infirmerie après être monté au bureau directorial pour regarder les souvenirs du professeur, demandant à Poppy de s'occuper de lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour personne, qu'il n'était pas contre eux, bien au contraire, et qu'il fallait lui réserver la meilleure prise en charge possible. Quand Poppy le vit, elle le crut mort, mais après quelques sorts, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait un pouls. Faible, soit. Mais battant. Elle avait alors appelé Hermione qui passait près d'elle, lui donnant les consignes; demandant des dizaines de potions, baumes, aide pour des sorts compliqués... Au bout de quelques heures, l'état de Severus fût à peu près stable.

La nuit, avec Ginny, elles se relayèrent toutes les trois dans l'Infirmerie. L'une surveillait Severus et deux autres patients dans un état critique, l'autre surveillait les autres patients pour lesquels les heures n'étaient pas comptées, et la dernière dormait. Au bout d'une semaine, l'état de Severus fut assez stable pour qu'il soit transféré à Sainte Mangouste, les deux autres patients dans un état critique avaient succombé à leurs blessures.

Quand il n'y eu plus de patients à Poudlard, Hermione salua une dernière fois les personnes qui étaient encore au château : les professeurs, qui ne semblaient avoir ni famille, ni maison, les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient encore et toujours là, comme une constante depuis des mois, Harry, Ron et Ginny ceux qui sont et seront toujours à ses côtés, au travers de tout. Bien sûr, le reste de la famille Weasley qui malgré la disparition de Fred, aidait ceux qui restaient, Poppy, qui ne voulait bouger de l'infirmerie, préparant ses stocks pour la rentrée. Et des gens dont elle ne se souvenait plus de leur prénom mais qui lui avaient souri ou apporté de la joie quand elle pensait s'effondrer cette semaine. Puis elle se dirigea vers les grilles. Sa première envie fut d'aller en Australie rechercher ses parents mais avant d'utiliser le portoloin pour Canberra qu'elle avait créé il y a de mois de ça, « au cas où » elle choisit de revoir quelques lieux qu'elle avait visités ces derniers temps. Elle retourna près de la mare où Harry avait trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor, et se remémora cette nuit si particulière. Elle tombait de fatigue, comme souvent à cette époque. Ils mangeaient peu, dormaient peu, ne faisaient rien de bien intéressant à part élaborer des théories sur comment Harry arriverait bien à tuer Voldemort… Mais plus que physiquement, Hermione avait subi un épuisement morale. Totalement séparée de sa famille, ne sachant pas si elle pourrait revoir ses parents, Ginny, Neville, Luna, les Weasley, les professeurs, les connaissances qu'elle s'était faites au fil des années à Poudlard. Harry et elle n'avaient à force plus rien à se dire. Ils répétaient toujours les mêmes choses, et sur la fin, avant que Ron ne revienne, ils avaient un accord tacite qui consistait à garder le silence sauf pour dire quelque chose d'important. Et cette nuit-là, elle avait entendu du bruit oui, mais ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou dans ses rêves. Instinctivement, elle appela Ron, chuchotant, presque comme si c'était une honte d'avoir besoin de lui. Avoir envie qu'il soit là.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était bleu, le vent soufflait paisiblement dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air tout en mettant ses mains dans l'eau, elle était bonne. Elle pensa à se baigner mais elle avait tellement hâte de revoir ses parents qu'elle se ravisa. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, espérant bêtement de voir elle aussi le patronus de Severus Snape. Toute cette semaine elle s'était attachée à lui, surtout quand elle le veillait la nuit. Comment un homme si sombre, si horrible, si méchant puisse réellement être l'homme le plus courageux et le plus amoureux qu'elle ait eu de connaître de toute sa courte vie ? Au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne sut définir, elle transplana pour Godric's Hollow. C'est quand elle vit la foule amassée vers le cimetière, l'ancienne maison de Harry et dans les rues qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle transplana de nouveau et se retrouva en haut d'une colline où elle était venue plus jeune avec ses parents. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit pour la vue qu'il procurait et le coucher de soleil qu'il offrait. Elle hésita, le coucher du soleil se ferait d'ici une heure ou deux. Elle décida qu'elle y assisterait. Elle déposa une couverture sur l'herbe ainsi qu'un petit coussin et elle s'allongea, profitant du calme et regardant le ciel. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le ciel vira sur l'orangé. Elle s'assied, prenant appui sur les bras pour profiter le plus possible du spectacle. Quand le dernier rayon disparut, elle regarda son portoloin, un bracelet venant de sa mère qu'elle ne quittait jamais et se concentra. Elle se retrouva à Canberra. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle erra dans les rues, il faisait frais mais pas froid. Puis elle trouva la maison de ses parents. Le nom de famille qu'elle leur avait créé était inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et visita. La maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'ils partageaient en Angleterre. Les décorations étaient relativement semblables. Modifier la mémoire ne modifie pas les goûts. Elle sourit tristement. La maison était grande, semblait être lumineuse. Le soleil commençait à se lever, elle voyait la lumière qui commençait à filtrer. Elle était arrivée à l'étage et visita les pièces. Il y avait deux chambres d'amis. Soudain, elle eu une envie irrésistible d'aller s'allonger dans un lit qui aurait dût être le sien, attendant que sa mère l'appelle pour le petit déjeuner et que son père la prenne dans ses bras. « Comme avant ». Elle trouva une pièce qui avait la porte entrouverte au bout du couloir. Curieuse, elle s'y dirigea. Il ne semblait y avoir de lit. La pièce n'était pas gigantesque mais était quand même très grande. Il y avait des longues étagères sur les murs, un ordinateur dans le coin à gauche, des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce et dans le coin droit un chevalet. Il devait être à sa mère, elle aimait peindre dans sa jeunesse. Hermione s'approcha et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux broussailleux se présentait à elle. Hermione fut choquée. Ses parents savaient-ils ? Ou avait-elle raté son sortilège ? Ayant perdu toute contenance, Hermione détailla le tableau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails, le visage était presque quelconque, mais quand on s'éloignait de quelques pas, on reconnaissait facilement Hermione.

- Mademoiselle ?

La lumière s'alluma et Hermione manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, bégayant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Son père avait toujours eu un sommeil très léger, et malgré ses précautions, elle a sûrement dû faire du bruit. Elle se trouvait face à son père qui semblait aussi effrayé qu'elle.

- Wendell ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La mère d'Hermione se stoppa nette quand elle remarqua la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que je vous connais mademoiselle ?

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton de la voix de son père était dur. Une chose est certaine, le sort était réussi, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre que la jeune fille leur faisant face était leur fille.

- Je rêve de vous toutes les nuits depuis des mois. Nous sommes-nous déjà vues ?

Hermione soupira et se lança, tant bien que mal.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis votre fille.

- C'est impossible nous n'avons pas d'enfant, souffla le père d'Hermione. J'appelle la police.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer, si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous laisse appeler la police.

Hermione commença son récit, leur expliquant pourquoi elle avait lancé sur eux le sort qui modifierait leur mémoire, la guerre, la victoire, les morts, la magie. Son père n'y croyait pas, Hermione leur montra quelques sorts et sa mère fondit en larmes. Depuis des mois elle rêvait d'elle, se demandait pourquoi toutes ses heures de sommeil étaient hantées par une jeune inconnue qu'elle pensait connaître plus que personne mais qui semblait si inaccessible.

Après avoir passé des heures à parler, ils acceptèrent qu'Hermione leur rende leur mémoire réelle. A force de débats parfois houleux, d'arguments d'autorité, de supplications et finalement d'une trop forte émotivité des deux côtés, elle retrouva enfin ses parents. Ces derniers décidèrent de rentrer en Angleterre pour reprendre la vie qu'ils avaient. Durant le reste de l'été elle envoya des hiboux à Harry, Ginny, Ron, Minerva et d'autres amis mais ne voulu pas aller les voir. Il semblait qu'ils comprenaient. Elle avait besoin de retrouver sa famille et faire une pause avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues ces dernières années, peut-être même un peu avec la magie.

Il lui restait deux jours avant de prendre le train pour revenir au château. Cette année, elle serait préfète en chef, le choix de Minerva ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait été sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures dont elle avait besoin et était fin prête pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait hâte de revenir dans l'établissement qui était un peu comme sa maison. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, elle transplana vers le Terrier pour passer ses deux dernières soirées en compagnie de ses amis.

Passer du temps à quatre, assis sur une couverture dans le jardin, à parler de tout et de rien et ne plus se soucier de rien d'autre que la fin de leurs études et rire. Cela les rendirent si heureux, si légers, qu'ils n'y crurent pas. Les soirées qu'ils passèrent ensemble avant la reprise donnèrent à Hermione la dernière bouffée de courage dont elle avait besoin pour partir sereinement pour Poudlard.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ;)

Merci d'avoir lu, une p'tite review ? (a)


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey !

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling ! Coeurs sur elle !

Merci pour les reviews et follows; j'aurai toutefois une petite chose à dire :

Ce chapitre 1 devait à la base être la suite et fin du prologue, donc c'est à partir du chapitre 2 que vous aurez vraiment de l'action, le lancement de l'histoire. J'ai préféré couper mon prologue en deux parties simplement parce que mes chapitres n'auraient jamais été aussi longs que le prologue.

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ce dimanche, c'était l'un des derniers voyages dans le Poudlard Express qu'Hermione faisait. Regardant le paysage une dernière fois, encore plus attentivement que les années précédentes, elle posa son front sur la vitre et s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées et les couleurs qui se peignaient face à elle. Harry, Ron et Ginny parlaient et riaient bruyamment mais ils laissaient Hermione dans son silence, respectant le malaise évident de leur amie. Quelques heures plus tard Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et se leva pour aller dans le wagon des préfets. Cette année Ron n'avait plus de responsabilités, c'était un Serdaigle qui avait eu la place de préfet en chef avec Hermione. Ron était content, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à faire et ses devoirs et assurer ses rondes. Il fut soulagé quand il reçut un courrier de la part de Minerva qui s'excusait mais qui avait pensé que c'était une meilleure idée que d'adopter cette solution.

Arrivés au château, Hermione laissa de nouveau ses amis pour encadrer les élèves de première année. Encore une fois cette année, elle sourit face à ces jeunes élèves qui, pour la première fois, voyaient le château, les tableaux, les fantômes, les couloirs, la Grande Salle... Elle se remémora la première fois où elle passa les portes de cette même salle. Avant d'arriver au château, elle avait lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard" et savait que ce château était grandiose, plus encore que tous les rêves qu'elle aurait osé rêver. Malgré toutes les ressources secrètes de Poudlard, le moment où elle a le plus été touchée et émue par la magie, c'est quand elle a posé les yeux pour la première fois sur ce plafond magique. Elle, cette petite sorcière née de parents moldus qui se découvrait un nouvel avenir alors qu'elle avait déjà presque tout préparé quand elle était en école primaire. Tout d'abord, elle voulait aller en médecine, comme ses parents. Ensuite, elle voulait devenir chef d'un grand service et peut-être même devenir un grand chirurgien. Mais c'étaient les rêves d'une gamine de dix ans. Une fois à Poudlard elle ne sut choisir quoi faire. C'est pourquoi elle se promit de tout apprendre, d'essayer de tout comprendre. Premièrement pour prouver que si elle est là, ce n'est pas par hasard et que la nature de ses parents ne peut définir sa place dans le monde magique; mais aussi pour avoir la chance de faire toutes les formations qui pourraient lui plaire. Et ce soir là, dans les barques menant au château, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire à l'obtention de ses ASPIC. Pour Harry et Ron, c'était facile. Harry voulait devenir auror car depuis qu'il connait sa nature, il se prépare au plus grand combat de sa génération. Et en plus d'avoir obtenu une expérience non négligeable avec Voldemort, il était doué. Pour Ron, c'est d'autant plus facile qu'il choisit de faire ce que son meilleur ami a choisi. Dans le fond, Hermione savait qu'il ne faisait pas ceci car il en avait envie ou qu'il ne voulait pas faire une autre profession. C'est juste qu'il était doué avec une baguette et qu'être le meilleur ami d'Harry a facilité son choix d'avenir, lui évitant de se poser des questions inutiles sur des professions dont il ne voulait sûrement pas entendre parler.

Encore plus que les années précédentes, Hermione s'émerveillait du visage de ses camarades les plus jeunes qui s'illuminaient de plus en plus chaque seconde. Distraitement, elle s'est demandée si c'était ce genre d'émotions qu'on éprouvait en tant que mère quand on voyait ses enfants heureux. Rapidement, elle n'eut plus à penser à ceci et ses pulsions d'envie d'enfants, la barque où elle était tapota la berge. Elle rassembla les élèves et après s'être assurée qu'il ne manquait personne, ils s'avancèrent vers le château en groupe. Elle répondit à des dizaines de questions. "Les cours sont-ils difficiles ?" ; "Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop au cours de l'année ?" ; "Voldemort va revenir cette année ou tu penses qu'il est vraiment mort ?" ; "Il parait que les professeurs donnent beaucoup de retenues, et que les retenues c'est souvent d'être pendu par les pieds aux arbres de la forêt interdite, c'est vrai ?" ; "J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les escaliers des dortoirs des filles de la tour Gryffondor sont ensorcelés, les garçons ne pourraient pas y monter. J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor, au moins les garçons ne viendront pas nous embêter ! Est-ce vrai Hermione ?" Hermione répondit aux questions du mieux qu'elle pût et souri face à cette petite blonde aux cheveux lisses et aux grands yeux bleus qui lui ressemblait tellement. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une jeune élève qui avait lu ce livre si cher à ses yeux. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà installés, presque silencieux. Minerva McGonagall fit son discours de bienvenue, qui était plus optimiste que les derniers faits par les directeurs précédents. Puis Pomona Chourave s'avança pour appeler les élèves et leur poser le Choixpeau sur la tête. La petite blonde fut envoyée à Gryffondor, terriblement fière quand elle se leva du petit tabouret. Hermione sourit sincèrement et l'applaudit, légèrement plus que tous les autres élèves qui avaient été répartis dans leurs maisons respectives ce soir là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle s'attendrissait face à cette petite gamine horripilante mais étonnamment attachante, prénommée Léa. Comme tous les ans, le repas fut au goût de tous, rassasiant chacun comme pour un repas de Noël. Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient heureux de se retrouver et ne plus craindre une attaque de Voldemort. C'était passé, il était mort et des équipes complètes d'aurors étaient envoyées dans tout le pays et même à l'étranger pour traquer les Mangemorts qui subsisteraient en quête de vengeance. Des centaines d'élèves étaient venus parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione à propos de leurs aventures à travers le pays l'année précédente. Ils répondirent du mieux qu'ils purent, le plus rapidement possible. Bien trop vite, ce fut l'heure de monter aux dortoirs. Hermione appela les premières années de sa maison pour leur montrer le chemin ainsi que faire une visite rapide, montrant où se trouvaient les salles les plus importantes, les chemins à ne pas prendre, les objets avec lesquels il fallait absolument être poli ainsi que les tableaux à éviter. Au détour d'un couloir, elle crut voir Severus Snape. Elle cligna des yeux et il avait disparu. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver; il devait encore être à Sainte Mangouste. Elle insista quand même et regarda attentivement l'endroit où elle crut l'apercevoir mais il n'était pas là. Pas étonnant, avec toutes les blessures qu'il avait eu, il ne pouvait pas encore être sur pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, elle l'aurait vu au dîner. Elle l'avait cherché des yeux, il n'y était pas, elle le savait. En y pensant, elle demandera de ses nouvelles à Poppy ou Minerva quand elle les verrait. Quand même troublée, elle termina la visite rapidement, montrant leurs chambres aux nouveaux élèves. Une fois la visite terminée, elle alla se promener dans les couloirs. La raison officielle était de faire une ronde, on ne sait jamais, avec la rentrée il pouvait bien y avoir une nouvelle attaque. La raison officieuse était qu'elle était plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait le croire par rapport à l'étrange et irréelle apparition de Severus Snape, et qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de suite. Plus elle y pensait et moins elle croyait que c'était un mirage, mais s'il était en meilleure santé et qu'il était de retour, quelqu'un le lui aurait dit. Non ?

Durant des heures elle tourna dans le château, finissant sa ronde devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Moqueuse, elle se souvint qu'elle ne dormait plus dans la salle commune des Gryffondors mais qu'en tant que préfète en chef, elle reçut un petit appartement. C'était petit à ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais que c'était bien assez pour une personne. Le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de ses appartements était clair. Il y avait une licorne qui buvait l'eau d'une cascade ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs avec de beaux yeux bleus. La scène se passait au coucher du soleil et des oiseaux volaient au loin. Hermione aima immédiatement le tableau.

Quand la jeune fille au tableau sembla reconnaître la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux, elle courra gaiement vers Hermione.

« - Quel sera le mot de passe, Miss Hermione ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione se décida : Soledad. Le mot de passe est maintenant Soledad. »

La brune acquiesça d'un sourire et laissa disparaitre le tableau pour qu'Hermione puisse rentrer dans sa chambre. Ses bagages étaient au milieu d'une petite pièce ronde qui lui servait de salon. Sur la droite se trouvait une cheminée, à laquelle faisaient face deux gros fauteuils marrons, qui semblaient très confortables.

Sur la gauche, une étagère presque vide trônait sur la première partie du mur. À droite de cette même étagère se dressait une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bains en marbre beige. Au fond du salon se trouvait une table ronde, assez grande, qui semblait pourvoir accueillir six personnes puisqu'il y avait six chaises. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une grande fenêtre, qui donnait d'une part sur le parc, d'autre part sur le lac. Hermione compris vite que c'était une fausse fenêtre. Peut-être ensorcelée sur les goûts de celui qui regarde par la fenêtre, car c'était sa vue préférée, et d'après ses souvenirs, cette vue se trouvait normalement dans son dos. Puis, face à la première porte se trouvait une deuxième porte, Hermione l'ouvrit.

Elle découvrit alors sa nouvelle chambre. Décorée de bleu ciel et de gris, comme chez ses parents. Elle se composait d'un lit double, d'une garde-robe et d'un fauteuil, qui semblait encore plus confortable que les deux autres du salon.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, mais avant d'avoir vu son lit, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était morte de fatigue. Elle posa sa robe de sorcière et ses vêtements sur le dossier moelleux du fauteuil de sa chambre et s'allongea rapidement, sans avoir le courage de sortir son pyjama de ses bagages. De toute façon, maintenant elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle n'avait plus besoin de protéger son intimité. Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit.

Une douce musique retentit, un de ses morceaux préférés. C'était le réveil. Avec du mal, elle sortit de son lit à 6h15, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Une fois sa toilette faite, elle alla dans le salon, seulement vêtue d'une serviette protégeant une infime partie de son corps. Et découvrit un elfe au milieu du salon.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, je suis Pinkie, votre elfe attitrée.

- Je ne veux pas d'elfe. Ni maintenant, ni demain ! Vous savez bien que je suis contre cet esclavagisme et tout ce qui se rattache à la hiérarchisation de la place des êtres vivants sur cette planète !

- Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Je suis une elfe libre. Grâce à M. Potter, suite à l'histoire de Dobby plusieurs elfes ont été libérés de leurs maîtres. J'appartenais à une vieille famille de Poufsouffles, et pour les vacances d'été d'il y a quelques années, ils m'ont offert un joli ensemble. J'ai rejoins Dobby pour travailler à Poudlard, car c'est ici que nous sommes les plus heureux. Et de par votre gentillesse et votre engouement à nous protéger, je suis l'elfe la plus honorée de pouvoir servir quelqu'un comme vous. Ne me rejetez pas Miss Hermione, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas faire mal au cœur à cette adorable Pinkie, mais ne voulait pas non plus avoir un elfe sous ses ordres.

- Très bien Pinkie, je suis très contente et c'est moi qui suis honorée d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi près de moi. Mais il y aura plusieurs règles à suivre et en aucun cas je ne veux que tu les transgresses. Nous sommes d'accord ?

La petite elfe offrit un grand sourire sans dents à la sorcière, Hermione reprit.

- Premièrement, si tu ne peux réaliser une de mes demandes, je t'interdits formellement de te punir de quelque façon que ce soit ! Pas de douleur physique, ni morale. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Deuxièmement, tu as droit à des jours de repos et des vacances, j'exige que tu les prennes. Si je t'appelle et que tu es en congés, tu attends de reprendre le travail pour te pencher sur ma demande, sauf si quelqu'un est en danger s'il te plait. Troisièmement, la nuit est faite pour dormir alors tu ne travailleras pas pour moi ou pour quiconque, tu dois te reposer comme tout le monde. Quatrièmement, tu seras mon amie et non une servante, donc ces appartements t'accueilleront comme ils accueilleront Harry, Ron, Ginny ou qui que ce soit. Tu ne demanderas pas pour t'asseoir ou dormir dans un des fauteuils qui te plaira, ou même emporter ton lit si tu le souhaites. Tu pourras me partager des événements de ta vie, ou me parler de ce que tu voudras. J'essaierai d'être aussi présente pour toi que tu pourrais l'être pour moi. Et ces règles sont actives à partir de maintenant.

Pinkie sourit et se dit qu'il ne pourrait exister meilleur maître que Miss Hermione.

- Ai-je le droit de vous ramener votre petit-déjeuner, Miss Hermione ?

- Seulement si tu le partages avec moi, et si tu manges ce que tu aimes.

Hermione partit se changer et mettre ses robes pour commencer les cours. Elle devait voir Minerva McGonagall pour voir les emplois du temps et distribuer ceux-ci pendant le petit-déjeuner des autres élèves. Être Préfète en chef signifiait de ne plus vivre exactement comme les autres étudiants. Mais au moins, elle serait plus tranquille. Alors que tous les élèves appréciaient le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Minerva parlaient toutes les deux.

- Tous les emplois du temps ont été distribués professeur, les élèves sont contents de commencer les cours, ils ont l'air plus paisibles que les années précédentes.

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Avant, il y avait le risque de ne pas terminer l'année en vie à cause de Voldemort, maintenant, grâce à chacun de nous, cette menace est levée.

- En parlant de la guerre, comment va le Professeur Snape ? Je n'ai jamais osé lui écrire à Sainte Mangouste.

Minerva parût gênée mais se reprit vite.

- Il va bien mieux. Je pense même qu'il est sorti… Il gardera des cicatrices mais il est encore parmi nous, Merlin merci.

Hermione sourit puis s'excusa. Elle avait proposé aux élèves de première année de toutes les maisons de leur faire faire un tour dans le château avant de commencer les cours. De cette façon ils prendraient leurs marques plus facilement. Puis vint presque 8 heures, elle pressa les élèves à aller dans leurs salles respectives puis se dirigea vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

Reviews ? :)

Merci pour tout.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews, les follows... blablabla :)

C'est très gentil ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quinze jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée et chaque élève commençait à se sentir chez lui au château.

Hermione avait organisé son emploi du temps pour qu'il lui reste au moins une heure ou deux libres pour elle chaque jour. Elle se levait à 6h15 se préparait dans le calme puis allait à la Grande Salle pour 7 heures. Pendant le petit-déjeuner elle aidait les élèves de sa maison pour leurs devoirs et à 8 heures tout le monde était en cours. Pour l'heure du repas elle mangeait seule dans sa chambre pour avancer ses devoirs, retournait en cours et de 18 heures à 20 heures elle travaillait. Puis elle arrêtait et s'amusait un peu avec Pattenrond, lisait un livre ou allait se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Trois soirs par semaine, elle avait une ronde à faire de 22 heures à minuit, les autres soirs elle révisait de nouveau ou dormait.

Ce jeudi soir Hermione faisait tranquillement sa ronde. Elle avait croisé deux Serdaigles mais ne leur avait pas retiré de points, reconnaissants ils étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir rapidement. Généralement elle commençait par les cachots et terminait par la tour d'astronomie, ouvrant quelques portes de classes au hasard.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le septième étage, un bruit se fit entendre. Un souffle peut-être, c'était tellement léger que c'en était sincèrement inquiétant pour Hermione. Elle fit tomber sa robe de sorcière dans un coin du couloir et se dirigea silencieusement vers le bruit. Le silence était assourdissant et la pression montait. « Ce n'est pas normal, quand un élève se cache il a du mal à calmer sa respiration ou marche, essaye de reculer ou s'enfuir… » Elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Que ce soit pour un _lumos_ ou un _hominum revelio_, s'ils étaient plusieurs elle ne pourrait plus rien… Peut-être pouvait-elle jeter un _expelliarmus_, mais où viser ? Et si c'était vraiment un élève et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette elle pourrait le blesser. Et si c'était un Mangemort encore au travail, elle pourrait bien mourir sans avoir pu jeter le moindre sort de défense. Un nouveau souffle se fit entendre. Furtif mais dérangeant, une respiration mal retenue. Hermione se retourna et avança de quelques pas puis sentit une odeur. Après avoir quelques inspirations silencieuses, étudiées et posée elle hésitait à se décider. Du coton brûlé, très sûrement de la sueur et peut-être même de sang. Quelqu'un était bien là. Elle sentait une présence et pouvait presque deviner la forme d'un corps dans une alcôve. À environ deux ou trois mètres de l'endroit où elle pensait voir la masse, elle lança un _lumos_, prête à lancer d'autres sorts rapidement en cas d'attaque. Puis ce qu'elle vit la resta figée dans une position inconfortable, sentant la panique la gagner. Sa mâchoire semblait vouloir quitter son corps, ses muscles s'étaient raidis et elle devait se reprendre vite, car la personne qui lui faisait face voyait bien la tête qu'elle faisait à l'instant même.

Severus Snape se tenait devant elle, le visage en sang, recourbé sur son côté gauche se tenant l'abdomen, appuyé contre le mur.

Sortant enfin de sa stupeur, Hermione s'approcha rapidement pour l'aider. Il la repoussa violemment.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, idiote !

- C'est vous qui faites l'idiot, venez…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la façon dont elle lui avait répondu tellement elle avait peur. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et il semblait souffrir vu qu'elle l'avait entendu souffler. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et voulait aller à l'infirmerie mais pourrait-il se rendre au troisième étage sans risque ? Poppy savait-elle au moins que Snape était ici ? Sans doute que non… Elle tourna au bout du couloir, soutenant Snape tant bien que mal et reconnu la peinture de Barnabas Feu Follet... « Rien ne coûte d'essayer ». Elle laissa un instant Snape contre le mur le plus proche et tourna trois fois devant un mur vide. Une porte se matérialisa, presque soulagée, Hermione aida Snape à entrer.

L'aidant à s'asseoir sur un banc dans un coin de la pièce, elle se félicita d'avoir retiré sa cape plus tôt, elle était moins gênée pour se mouvoir tout en soutenant Snape. Et en cas d'attaque réelle, ça aurait été utile aussi.

Quand elle leva les yeux de Snape elle se pétrifia. Les murs beige et vert qui se présentaient à elle lui étaient très familiers. La pousse de bambou près d'une grande baignoire de l'autre côté de la pièce aussi. Ainsi que les deux vasques en marbre qui faisaient face à un grand miroir, les étagères, la douche italienne…

Snape capta le désarroi de l'élève.

- Où sommes-nous, Granger ?

Elle hésita et tourna sur elle-même.

- Chez moi. Ou du moins, en apparence.

Puis elle se souvint pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle se précipita vers une étagère et l'ouvrit. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire les premiers soins se trouvait face à elle. Soulagée, elle commença à s'organiser, et mis de l'eau tiède sur un gant de toilette, commençant à nettoyer le visage de Snape. Quand il voulu la repousser la première fois elle lui attrapa doucement la main et souffla. Il respirait bruyamment et se tenait mal sur le banc.

- Laissez-moi faire professeur, je vous ai déjà soigné. Et vous pourriez infecter tout ça avec vos mains sales.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur. Et je me suis soigné pendant des années, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

Elle épongea le gant. Le visage de Snape montrait une blessure plus raisonnable.

- C'est l'arcade sourcilière. Elle est ouverte de part en part. Ce n'est pas grave…

- Vous voyez que je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'aurais pu le faire seul.

- Je vais mettre de la colle.

Il se recula, les yeux interrogatifs.

- C'est Poppy qui m'a appris à le faire cet été, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une colle chirurgicale que mes parents ont ramené de la pharmacie de l'hôpital, c'est sans risque. Maintenant laissez-vous faire.

Alors qu'elle agissait dans le calme avec des gestes les plus précis possible, elle posait quelques questions de routine.

- Voyez-vous des tâches dans l'œil gauche ?

- Non.

- Maux de têtes ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais pas du tout liés au coup.

Si Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait face à Snape, elle aurait juré qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Des vertiges ?

Résigné, il répondit comme il le devait.

- Oui, je viens de me réveiller, la moitié d'une maison m'est tombée dessus ce soir. Quand je me suis dégagé des décombres et retrouvé ma baguette j'ai transplané. Vous connaissez la suite.

Etonnée, elle le dévisagea.

- La résistance est toujours de mise Granger. Sauf que maintenant ce sont des réseaux d'anciens Mangemorts. Et je suis le seul à les connaître assez pour les démasquer.

Hermione se recula, le visage glacial.

- Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser quelqu'un d'autre ? Demain je vais voir Minerva, non ce soir même ! Il est inadmissible que ce soit encore vous qui risquiez votre vie ! Vous avez largement rendu service pour cette guerre, il est temps que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre !

Il la regardait, le regard vide. Respirant bruyamment, toujours légèrement penché sur son côté gauche.

- Vous avez fini ?

Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir dit tout cela. Surtout à lui. Tant pis. Le mal était fait.

- Seule Poppy sait ce que je fais, au cas où je rentrerais dans cet état. Aucun ancien membre de l'Ordre ne sait ce que je fais.

- Ouvrez votre chemise.

Il sembla amusé.

- Ah ! On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses ?! Tout ce que vous voudrez Granger !

Snape s'exécuta alors qu'Hermione rougissait comme jamais face au sous-entendu. Il écarta ses robes de sorcier, puis sorti la chemise noire de son pantalon. Tant bien que mal il souleva la chemise, dévoilant son corps frêle à la jeune femme. Son torse était recouvert d'hématomes. Une zone inquiétait particulièrement Hermione, plutôt gonflée et bien trop colorée. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, Snape réagit sursauta violemment, s'arrachant un facies des plus désagréables en réponse à la douleur provoquée. La jeune Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de détection que Poppy lui avait appris cet été. Il y avait deux belles fractures. De son armoire elle sorti une potion appropriée aux fractures qu'elle gardait toujours chez elle, au cas où.

- Buvez ça, demain ça ira mieux.

- Je ne bois pas ce que je n'ai pas préparé.

- Sauf que vous savez comme moi qu'il faut près de sept heures de préparation et que c'est dans les premières heures qu'il faut agir sinon les potions ne servent plus à rien. Vous vous êtes fait ça il y a plus de cinq ou six heures, donc buvez ma potion, Snape !

Résigné, il s'exécuta.

- Je voudrais revenir sur quelque chose que vous avez dit tout à l'heure Granger.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je pense personnellement qu'on n'a pas toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

- J'ai un avis contraire. Si j'avais été seule pendant la guerre je pense que je serais morte. Le fait de toujours avoir été avec Harry et Ron m'a renforcée, psychologiquement et moralement. Et puis on s'est tous un peu sauvé la vie. Notre union était une grande force.

- J'ai toujours été seul et je suis encore là.

- Vous aviez Dumbledore.

- Tout comme vous l'aviez. À moi aussi il me laissait des signes, des énigmes, je faisais tout le reste seul. Quand j 'étais face à Voldemort j'étais seul. Quand je combattais j'étais seul, je n'appartenais à aucun camp. Quand je pouvais tuer un mangemort je le faisais, mais je devais aussi me protéger de l'Ordre, et vérifier que personne ne m'ait vu. Même dans un camp, j'étais seul.

- C'est certain qu'avec un pied dans chaque camp il faut toujours se méfier de tout le monde…

Il se leva lentement. Elle commençait alors à ranger les affaires.

- Qu'il y a t'il derrière la porte ?

- Normalement un couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte qui ne présenta qu'un mur de briques.

Hermione parut déçue.

- Vous saviez qu'on pouvait venir chez nous grâce à la salle sur demande ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir chez moi donc je pense même que je ne l'aurais jamais su. A ce propos, pourquoi sommes-nous arrivés dans votre salle de bain personnelle ?

- Et bien, j'ai pensé à mon armoire et je visionnais exactement tout ce que j'y avais mis cet été suite à ma semaine avec Poppy qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Il acquiesça puis ouvrit la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Alors que la porte disparaissait Snape s'éloignait déjà sans un mot.

- Et bien, reposez-vous bien prof… Snape. À bientôt j'imagine…

Au loin, il sembla à Hermione qu'il avait grogné quelque chose, ou du moins, l'espérait secrètement. Elle regarda longuement l'endroit d'où il avait disparut et revint dans sa chambre, se remémorant cette soirée pour le moins particulière.

* * *

Une petite review ? :)


End file.
